Muggle and Magic
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: In which one day Kaito Kid lands on Harry Potter's balcony, and things go on from there. For the 100 Little Things Challenge on the HPFC, as posted by halffictionalprincess.
1. first meeting

Harry blinked. His green gaze was locked on a white figure that was casually standing on the balcony of his bedroom. Seeing his gaze, the white-clad figure rose and opened the door to the balcony casually, bypassing any intruder alerts that he had set. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but found himself so stunned, and dumbfounded, and speechless, that he ran out of things possible to say.

"Hello, Wizard-san." The figure said softly in fluent-though a bit accented English, twitching his fingers, a beautiful red rose appearing in his hand, before he handed the rose to Harry, who continued to give him a bemused stare. Harry had heard of this figure, this man. The infamous Kaito 1412, later named Kaito Kid, by the Japanese mystery novelist, Kudou Yuusaku. The thief had intrigued Harry, as the thief claimed to be a magician, and he used completely Muggle ways to perform _magic_.

"Kaito Kid?" Harry managed to say, as he awkwardly accepted the rose from the white-clad figure's hands.

"Yes, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Kid asked, his indigo eyes piercing into Harry's emerald ones.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, still faintly confused about how Kid had managed to bypass the wards that surrounded the Potter ancestral home. "How did you get past the-" Harry started.

"The wards?" Kid smiled. "Akako-do you know her? She lent me this-" Kid revealed a deep purple gem, before tucking it back into his suit, "-saying that it would help me with _real_ magic." Harry frowned.

"Akako?" He'd heard of her before. She was one of the stronger witches of the entire Magical community. She was of Japanese descent, and she was one of the last from the LeFay lines. "She's quite popular in the Magical community. Now...why are you here?" Harry questioned.

"Why, _Harry_ ," Here, Harry had to resist a shudder at how Kid seemed to say his name in such a silky and seductive tone, "my wings decided that they were tired, and what better place to land, than in a handsome stranger's home?" Harry tried not to blush-failing at that, as Kid stepped closer to him. Harry was once again speechless, as Kid flashed him a smile, before stepping back onto the balcony.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave now, _Harry_. May fate allow us to meet again." And with those words, Kid departed, leaving behind a shower of red rose petals and a dumbfounded wizard.


	2. fixing ties (prompt 98)

Harry stared again. The elusive, white-cloaked thief was back. Finally breaking out of his shock, Harry managed to form words.

"How the bloody-how did you get in? I just updated the wards yesterday!" Harry exclaimed, watching Kaito Kid move around his room in curiosity. Kid shrugged nonchalantly, before sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Akako's amulet." Kid replied casually, checking the pockets of his suit before withdrawing another red rose and handing it to Harry, who accepted the flower with a sense of bemusement. Having previously withdrawn his wand, Harry tucked it back behind his ear, a habit he'd picked up from Luna after ditching his glasses and fixing his eyesight with potions and magical means. Speechless, Harry continued to stare at Kid as the phantom thief casually snapped his fingers, a dove appearing in his palm. Kid petted the dove's feathers calmly, amused by the wizard's shock and lack of words.

"Do you know how long I spent on the wards?" Harry almost pouted. "Four hours. Four bloody hours updating and adding wards. And you still got through the wards." Harry frowned childishly, running a hand through his raven locks as his green eyes stared into indigo ones. "That's not fair." Harry huffed, flopping backwards into his chair-though being careful as not to break his wand.

"Sincere apologies, _Harry_. But I'm afraid magic, real or not, cannot deter someone like me." Kid smirked at Harry, watching as Harry concealed a shiver at how Kid said his name, amused yet intrigued by the black-haired wizard.

With another snap of his fingers, the dove previously resting on his palm vanished, and Kid stretched his arms above his head before standing up. He made his way to the balcony, but was stopped by Harry as he stood up and intercepted the thief. Harry stepped closer to Kid, fighting away a blush, as his hands reached to Kid's suit and fixed his tie. When he was done fixing the tie, Harry retreated back to the chair, a blush quickly taking over his features.

"It was bothering me." Harry forced out, flushing, as Kid chuckled and sent Harry a wink.

"Well then, _Harry_. Once more, I must take my leave." Kid walked onto the balcony, before jumping off, and gliding away on white wings, but not before Harry shouted something.

"Next time, Kid, you decide to stop by, give me a warning, please! I'd very much appreciate that." Harry shouted, before slumping back into his chair, looking at the rose that Kid had given to him at the beginning of their encounter.


	3. carry him to bed (prompt 59)

This time, Harry wasn't staring at the white-cloaked thief. In fact, his eyes were closed, as he muttered something under his breath. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Kid to appear. Kid walked over to the couch that Harry was sleeping on, watching the peaceful and serene expression on the wizard's face. The day previous, Kid had sent a dove with a message, a warning of arrival, around ten at night-for Wales, of course, as that was where Potter Manor was located.

After receiving the message, Harry (and Hedwig Junior) let the dove-named Michi-chan, according to Kaito's message, rest, drink water, and have some bird food before sending her back to Japan.

A soft look appeared in Kid's indigo eyes as he saw the sleeping wizard, and without thinking, he scooped the slumbering, black-haired twenty-one year old into his arms, carrying him easily, all the while thinking of how light Harry was. It seemed bad for Harry to be so light, and seemingly so...fragile.

Suddenly, Kid stopped. Part of Harry's shirt had rode upwards in his sleep, showing a scar across his admittedly fit stomach, looking like it'd been carved in. A single, yet horrendous word.

 _Freak._

Fury filled Kid's mind, and he wanted to shake the wizard awake and interrogate him of who had done this to him. Who would _dare_ mark what was _his._ Then he cut himself off. Did he just think of Harry, think of the wizard, as _his_ property?

Shaking off his thoughts, Kid carried Harry into the Harry's bedroom, before carefully depositing the peacefully sleeping, blissfully unaware of the intruder, Harry, onto his bed, and mindlessly tucking the wizard in.

Hesitating slightly, Kid bent down and brushed his lips against Harry's forehead.

"Good night, _Harry_." He whispered, before with a snap of his fingers, the lights turned off, and the phantom thief left the room, heading downstairs to wait for the wizard to awaken.


	4. holding hands (prompt 11)

Harry woke up, as the sun started to peek through the clouds. Whatever was underneath him was soft, and fluffy, and...was that his bed? Harry clearly remembered falling asleep on the couch in the living room. What else was there yesterday? The meeting with Kaito Kid! Scrambling out of bed, Harry changed into a black long-sleeve tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans, before hurrying down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall.

Upon entering the living room, Harry stopped. The white-clad thief was sitting on one of the couches, casually sipping at what seemed to resemble hot chocolate. Confused, and unsure if he was hallucinating or not, Harry rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the phantom thief was still there. Kid looked up, seeing Harry staring at him, and smirked.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally awoke?" Kid asked, setting the mug of hot chocolate on the table next to the couch and standing up. He walked until he was standing in front of Harry, and with a twitch of his fingers, a beautiful red rose (yes, another one) appeared in his hands and he handed it to Harry, his indigo eyes piercing into Harry's emerald ones. After regaining the use of his voice after the surprise, Harry apologized.

"Sorry, Kid-I didn't really mean to fall asleep-" Harry started, an embarrassed flush prominent on his cheeks.

"It's fine." Kid replied, waving a hand nonchalantly, before adding, "though you looked quite beautiful in your sleep, if I must say so myself, _Harry_." With Kid's words, Harry flushed darker. The floor now seemed very interesting to look at and observe, instead of staring the phantom thief in the face. Then the thief's expression turned serious. Seeing that, Harry couldn't resist asking.

"Is something wrong?" He asked politely, glancing at Kid with slight concern.

" _Harry_..." For a moment, Kid faltered, wondering how exactly he should phrase his worries, before making up his mind. "Yesterday, when I was carrying you upstairs into your bedroom-wait that sounded mildly creepy-moving on, your shirt rode up...why and who carved _that_ word onto your chest?" Harry froze, feeling like a deer in the headlights, just waiting to be hit by the car. He, honestly, was not expecting this question.

"It's nothing." _Deny everything. Avoid the question. Deny, deny, deny._ Harry pretended to smile, even though his mental thoughts were filled with panic as he tried to come up with a worthy response and get away from the painful memories of his childhood.

"Harry." Kid said firmly, absentmindedly grabbing Harry's hands, holding them. Seeing Harry's pain and panic-filled emerald eyes, Kid's eyes softened. "Harry, what happened?" His grip on Harry's hand tightened slightly as he peered worriedly into the wizard's eyes. "Answer me, please."

Harry found himself stuck in 'memory lane'. He could remember the cruel taunts from Dudley, the screams of terror from Petunia, and the loud yells and shouts from Vernon. Everything was overwhelming, and Harry found himself unable to respond to the outside, the true world, too busy combating old nightmares, old wounds torn open unintentionally by Kid's question. He found himself petrified and unable to move. It was like he was made of stone.

As Harry went stiff, Kid found himself growing steadily more and more worried and concerned for Harry.

"Harry." Kid shook Harry's shoulder's softly, not missing the automatic flinch in response that he received. "Harry." Kid's voice was louder this time. "Harry, please."

The nightmares didn't stop attacking Harry. Old feelings of pain, loneliness, and rejection that Harry had harbored all these years came back up. Memories once pushed and locked back surged forth, knocking down all of Harry's attempts at Occlumency, at just making all this _STOP_.

Eventually, everything grew to too much for Harry's mind to handle. Distantly acknowledging Kid calling his name over and over again, his face creased with worry, Harry accepted the looming darkness, just wanting everything to stop.

He remembered hearing Kid's shout of horror as Harry's body went limp, his eyes rolling up into his head, as he collapsed into the phantom thief's arms.


End file.
